


if you were so funny, i'd be a joke

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Surreal, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: Hanzo follows Genji into a club one night, a reckless decision.





	if you were so funny, i'd be a joke

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a song called "love it dissipates" by mother mother.
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr blog.](http://www.masculinedevil.tumblr.com)

At times, it is so very hard to keep up with Genji. Everything rushes around him; moves quickly and hops from place to place, attention constantly taken up by something else before all interest is soon to be lost. His movements have always been light, quick, even out of training; feet moving across the floor like mouse scurrying about on carpet.

Fleeting and hard to catch, his brother is a shadow without a person and without a trace. How often has he told the elders that he cannot ever keep eye on his brother? Anger flickers on the elders’ face before they are neutral once more and they leave him be, and Hanzo is left to wonder how to grab hold onto a man who slips away.

It is how this whole orchestra of mistakes begins. A quick and hasty judgement is made to trail after the shadow of the Shimada clan and follow him he does. Deeper into the downtown of Hanamura they go, away from the estate and the cherry blossom trees and they sink like quicksand into the seedy streets. Alarms go off in his head and the hair on the back of his neck stands on edge when Genji comes to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Anija,” Genji’s voice calls out and Hanzo tenses up, “do you want to go to the club with me?”

He does not say no. Genji turns to face him and holds his hand out and Hanzo takes it far too daintily to be proud of. “What are you doing?” Hanzo asks while Genji’s fingers curl around his tight. Unease settles a heavy boulder on his back when Genji just smiles at him then turns to guide Hanzo along into the club.

Nothing settles in his chest and his skin prickles with goosepimples with each step closer he takes towards the club with Genji. The urge to yank his hand back and yell at Genji grows… but he endures it, somehow, and deal with it even as the spider of anxiety skitters and drags itself under his skin. Music blares out even from ten metres away and it only gets overwhelming as the bouncer waves Genji in.

Exhaustion has settled itself clearly on the man’s features, twists it into something ugly and unwelcoming as he stares Hanzo down while he is yanked deeper and into the throngs of people that grind against each other. Blissed out faces as far as the eye can see and Hanzo’s entire body grows colder with each glossy eyed, mindless stare he cannot bring himself to look away from.

“Anija,” Genji says, his voice flowing seamlessly with the hypnotically loud song, “dance with me. C’mon, it’ll be great.”

“No.” he tries to say firmly. His voice wobbles in comparison to the explosions pounding against his ear drums and he flinches. “Genji,” he tries again, “we need to go home. You can’t keep leaving like this.” Genji’s grip on his hand is like an iron clasp and Hanzo sways as he tries to yank his hand back. “We have to  _leave.”_ The song, he doesn’t know what it is, pounds against his temples and reverberates inside his skull.

The beat is consuming him. Control slips from him and Hanzo gasps, a fish out of water. Fingers begin to sink even further into his head and it does not sink in that his brother has let go of his hand. Everything around him blurs together and the only thing in his head is the roaring beat of the music. “Hanzo,” Genji’s voice warps in the sea of notes, “doesn’t dancing sound good now?” his mouth is dry. Sluggishly he nods and his fingers slip from messy long hair to instead grab at Genji’s. He fists the back of his head and lets his other arm drape around his brother, mouth falling open as the delirious need to be close takes over his thoughts.

“C’moooon,” Hanzo whines out; the voice doesn’t belong to him anymore, “take me.” All his words are slurs and Genji’s hands rest on his ass and squeeze hard. “Dooo shomethin’, anythin’. Like ‘em.” Genji smiles toothily and Hanzo misses his voice. Claws down the back of his head and Genji winces, the smile faltering for but a second before he laughs as the arm draped around him falls down to grab at Genji’s ass.

“You’re better like this.” Genji says sweetly. His fingers twitch and his nails drag down the back of Genji’s fishnet shirt. They are knotted to one another like this and Genji has to lead them away somewhere better for them both and Hanzo cannot bring it in himself to protest. His tongue sticks to the top of his mouth and tears flow down the sides of his face while Genji leads him away.

Every cell in his body thrums to the beat of the song and throbs to the bass that spreads all over his body. Voices inside of his head scream as everything turns into swirls of colours. Genji’s is an unrecognisable and unbearably hot blob of greens, blacks and pinks that engulfs him as they wrap around one another once more.

His jaw falls open and his tongue finally peels away from the roof of his mouth to curl out, dry, into the thick air.

Everything is starting to melt away.

“Han-chan,” Genji’s voice purrs, “you’re so wonderful when you’re a mindless whore.”


End file.
